muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Here Come the Muppets
According to the cast-only poster I put up (Here Come the Muppets "Thank You" Production Poster), the official grand opening of the attraction was June 15, 1990. Was this date bumped back or is that an error on the page? -- Cantus Rock 17:40, 15 August 2006 (UTC) *That's a pretty specific date for the end of this run. Except I saw it in November 1992. What's the source for that date? Did they revive the show? -- Scarecroe 21:20, 8 Dec 2005 (UTC) *I had seen that date a couple of places of the web, but they might all come from the same incorrect source. * Still, are you sure you saw it in November? Little Mermaid was up and running on January 7, 1992 in the same theater, and it usually takes more than a month or two to get these shows up and running.--Pantalones 22:44, 8 Dec 2005 (UTC) *That must be it then. I didn't see it in a theatre at all. It was playing outside the Muppet*Vision 3-D theatre right after a screening. So they must have moved it outside. --''Scarecroe 04:14, 9 Dec 2005 (UTC)'' * I think you're talking about Swine and Roses, then. HCtM had video effects and a giant monorail that I'm pretty sure couldn't have been reproduced for an outdoor show.--Pantalones 16:43, 9 Dec 2005 (UTC) *I just read the wiki entry for it, and yeah, you're probably right. Sorry for the mix-up. --''Scarecroe 17:03, 9 Dec 2005 (UTC)'' Muppet Theme Park Attraction category * I'm thinking of spinning these two live shows, plus Muppet-Vision and some other stuff into a theme park attraction category.--Pantalones 17:40, 9 Dec 2005 (UTC) * Would the Sesame Place stuff be in there too? -- Toughpigs 17:46, 9 Dec 2005 (UTC) * I guess - I don't know anything about Sesame Place, though. We could split it into Muppet and Sesame Attraction categories. Or we could have a theme park category, with each theme park as a subcategory and the attractions as articles linked to the theme parks in which they appear.--Pantalones 18:42, 9 Dec 2005 (UTC) * Or you could just leave them as Stage Shows and avoid the mess when your head explodes. -- Toughpigs 18:10, 9 Dec 2005 (UTC) * Also: sign your fucking posts. -- Toughpigs 18:10, 9 Dec 2005 (UTC) * Yeah, but they're not all stage shows. There are parades, for example. And there used to be a JH Creature Shop section in the Backstage Pass tour when it focused on the live action 101 Dalmatians movie. Yeah, my head'll explode. But it'll be a sight to see.--Pantalones 18:43, 9 Dec 2005 (UTC) * All right, as long as you know what you're doing. I'll get the paper towels. -- Toughpigs 19:04, 9 Dec 2005 (UTC) :*I'll help out with the WDW Muppet*Vision page. Next time I'm there I'll max out my camera with pictures. I've been meaning to make a very specific fanpage for the attraction, so I'll parlay that project into the wiki. -- Cantus Rock 17:34, 15 August 2006 (UTC)